Naruto: Cherry Flower Stories Yuri Story
by RyonaSensei
Summary: A True to anime story about Sakura finding out she may be looking for something that was always there. This isn't straight smut but later in the chapter it does become smutty. You choose her Destiny and who she will fall in love with. Part 2 is a similar story with Kushina as the main character after Minato's death.
1. Chapter 1

Cherry Flower Stories: Chapter 1: Unwanted Company, Desired Longing. (Genin Years)  
>"So what Sasuke and Naruto leave with Kakashi Sensei and don't even bother to try and find me before they left? I hate them!.. Well I hate Naruto it was probably his idea."<br>"Or Sasuke was tired of looking at your giant forehead blocking is view all that time..."  
>"What was that Ino-Pig?" Sakura and Ino where up each others necks again as Asuma got in between them.<br>"Break it up ladies, now the Hokage has you coming us Sakura, please try to get along, Ino your a member of this team so try to focus." He asked her as she crossed her arms and Sakura stuck her tongue out at Ino, Asuma sighs.  
>"This is such a drag," Shikamaru says as Choji opens his third bag of chips. "Slow down on the snacks Chobby," Ino said, Asuma gives Ino and look and she looks away again. Asuma sighs and leads the way again. Later they discover it's beginning to get dark, "Let's find a place we can take a break here and then find some wood for a camp fire, it gets dangerous around here at night so let's be sure to set up before it gets too dark," Asuma says.<br>"Roger..." Shikamaru says going off with Choji to find firewood. Asuma looks at Sakura and Ino, and shrugs.  
>"I guess I best not let you girls outta my sight," he scratches his head as he hears a russel in the bushes and turns with a kunai in hand. He slowly makes his way there, "Someone there."<br>"No I'm over here!" There was a man with frozed skin, his head with white hair and his body was like an ice cube, he wore a rag cloak. He laughed with a deranged voice, he put up his hand signs. "What's he about to do?" Sakura yelled. "Ice pin scatter jutsu!" Ice spikes fly from his body and fly at them as Asuma begins deflecting. "Impressive, Try this!" Hand signs, "Hella Blizzard Storm Jutsu!" His body began to irrupt like an avalanche. "Ino, Sakura! Get outta here! If you find Shikamaru and Choji tell them don't come back, I can handle this guy. No buts go!" Asuma charges in.  
>"Let's go Sakura!" Ino grabs Sakuras wrist and runs.<br>"What about Asuma Sensei? We're really leaving him."  
>"He's stubborn, if he has his mind to something you can't change his mind, we'd only get in the way."<br>Sakura understands and runs with her as the wave of snow and ice follows, Sakura points to a small mountain just ahead and they make a run for it through the trees. Sakura hears a break and a faint scream through the avalanches crashing, "Ino?" Sakura looks back and doesn't see her as the wave gets closer. She sees Ino down next to a weak branch that broke when he stepped on it. Sakura ran back and grabbed her arm over her shoulder.  
>"Sakura, w-why did you come back for me?"<br>"We're partners on this mission, no matter how we feel about each other, I have to protect you, I learned that from Naruto and Sasuke..." Sakura runs toward the mountain and sees a cave with just enough time to get there. Sakura jumps into the cave just as the wave his knocking Sakura and Ino into the back of the cave. Shortly after, they both wake up and realize how cold it has become in the cave with no way of know how long it's been. "Are you alright Ino?"  
>"Yeah... I'm not sure how long we were out but it was night when we were attacked so it could still be and it could be hours before the sun makes it hot enough to melt it enough to break out." Ino says rubbing her ankle.<br>"Is it okay?"  
>"I think I only twisted it, nothing compared to what would have happened if you hadn't saved me, thanks Sakura, your not so bad afterall." Ino says, Sakura sits shocked for a moment then laughs. They both begin hugging themselves as the tempature drops, they think of ways to stay warm. "Remember what we learned at the Academy, we can hundle up to keep warm, I know it isn't like us but... That or die." Sakura says shaking.<br>"Y-You're right," Ino makes her way and crawls slowly to Sakura beside her as they both aren't sure how they should connect. "We should connect where there is skin to venilate heat to eachother," Ino explains. Sakura nods in agreeance, she notices both their arms and legs are both equally exposed and legs are harder to manage but arms can be done same time so it wasn't tough to decide what to do. Sakura wraps her left arm around Ino's side and places hand on Ino left leg as it lay on her right and Ino did the same. Sakura could tell Ino was tired, "Go ahead and take a nap if you want, no big deal if you lay on me it keeps your head warm and my chest warm."  
>Ino thought for a moment and her eyes began to close she was so tired so she decided to do it, Ino gently lay her head on Sakura's chest though not very grown she lay her head right on Sakura's right boob pressing it a bit with her head almost making Sakura let out a light moan but she kept it in unsure what just happened. As she slept Ino head turned just a bit angling her face toward Sakura's neck and she began to breath down Sakura's neck. It was nice and warm down her neck making chills down her back, Sakura closed her eyes feeling very comfortable with Ino in her arms that she had noticed she began to rub her leg. Sakura began to fall asleep herself from the cold so she closed eyes for a moment and went down a bit making Ino go up, Ino being tired and delusional felt her lips touch Sakura's neck but in her half sleep state she didn't know.<br>"I can... I can do that for you too Sasuke.." Ino began kissing Sakura's neck as Sakura stiffed for a moment but began to relax as Ino gently sucked on her neck giving her a hicky. As the sucking got progressively harder Sakura began to react a bit more and the chills down her back were becoming more than she could handle and she began to move forward with her neck to the side making it easier Ino. Sakura slowly moved her head back toward Ino and Ino made her way kissing up Sakura neck up to her cheek and slow toward her lips which stood still and vulnerable. A big explosion from outside woke them both up as they jumped back with little memory at all of what was going on, they both keep their backs to the wall as they see the ice glowing then blow up and they both scream. "There you 2 are," Kakashi said showing he had just used his lightning blade.  
>"Kakashi Sensei!" Sakura said with joy, Asuma and the rest were behind him. "I had Asuma's group try to catch you up with us through their mission, on our way back we saw Asuma needed help so we helped then I summoned my dogs to help find you girls."<br>"I'm relieved," Sakura said. "Sakura what's that on your neck?" Kakashi asked.  
>Sakura looked at the ice like a mirror, "I don't know maybe I got hit by something."<br>Ino suddenly remembered what she was doing in her dreams and Sakura remembered what she felt and both at the same time said, "Probably nothing!"  
>"Uh, alright, let's go," Kakashi says leading them out. Ino could see clearly from her memory now and through her vision she could now she herself kissing on Sakura's neck, at first she began to blah at herself but then didn't seem to mind. As Sakura left with Kakashi she put her hand over her hicky and blushed, she didn't want to admit she liked it and wouldn't have minded if it went on a little longer.<br>(To Be Continued.)  
>Want to know what happens next? Check out the Blog for much quicker updates of chapters than the site you are viewing it on .com


	2. Chapter 2

Quicker Updated Chapters Anime Yuri Spot . Blog Spot . com

Cherry Flower Stories Chapter 2: Gentle Flower against the Mighty Wind

Sakura looked at the fading hicky she was given by Ino just a couple days before, she wasn't sure how she would feel next time she sees Ino how she should feel. She opened her makeup and covered it again, she took a deep breath and became weak kneed when she thought of it again but straightened up and ran out the door.  
>Hinata continued her gentle fist against the large stump, she became slightly frustrated but didn't give up. "That's not good enough to beat anybody," a voice said from behind her. Hinata jumped and her back was to the stump, "W-Who are you?"<br>"Temari of the Village Hidden in the Sand, I'm here for the Chunin exams, I hope you aren't in them, you would fail with those weak fists of yours. Hinata tried to open her mouth and speak but nothing would come out, she looked down in embarrassment. "I'll make you open your mouth!" Temari took her fan off her back and swong it with a mighty gust of wind knocked Hinata back into a tree. Hinata stood slowly and put her gently fists up, one eye closed still wincing in pain. "Here I come!" Temari charged with as much speed as she could pick up and just as she was going to hit Hinata in the face with her closed fan...  
>"Byakugan! Gentle Fist!" Hinata pushed 2 of the chakra points in her chest making Temari fly back into a tree, Temari was caught off gaurd so the wind was taken out of her. \<br>"So you blocked a couple of my chakra points, I didn't expect that, but I still have plenty left..." Temari began swinging her fan uncontrolably, the wind breaking tree branches and makes Hinata fly backwards through the trees ripping up her coat. Temari walked toward Hinata as she lay on the ground, "The climent here may be cooler than the Sand but that coat is way too big when it's not even cold." Temari took out a kunai and ripped open Hinata's coat as Hinata woke up. "Ah!" Hinata tries to throw a gentle fist but Temari pins that hand down then sees the other one coming stabs it with 1 of her kunai then takes another to her throat. "I guess I win," Temari looked down in her shirt, "Are these what you were hiding the whole time? Those are a pretty decent size for someone your age, Temari gently corressed her breasts in her hand." Hinata turned red and tried one last time to get Temari off using Gentle fist to her face knocking her off. "8-Trigrams 64 palms!" Hinata got started hitting some but missing as well, Temari saw an oppertunity took her fan and smacked Hinata acrossed the face with her fan. Temari gets on top of Hinata and pins her arms under Temari's legs. "Gone and almost made me get serious you stupid Leaf girl! You think you can try to humilate me well trust me I can humiliate you much more!" Temari began began touching both her boobs as Hinata struggled. "How's that feel eh?"  
>"P-Please get off me, please." Hinata struggled as her face became very red. "What's with all these pleases? You people in the Leaf are spineless!" Temari wrapped her hand around Hinata's neck. She heard voices calling out suddenly.<br>"Lady Hinata where are you?" People from the Hyuga were getting close, Temari looked back to Hinata.  
>"You must be Hinata? Well I won't be able to finish humilating you but I can leave you with this." Temari falls in and forcfully kisses Hinata's gentle lips as Hinata's eyes open back up struggling more. "Hope you weren't saving that first kiss for anybody," Temari stood up and ran off before any Hyuga's had shown up. Hinata lifted herself and placed her fingers on her lips, she had been kissed for the first time, she had many emotions going through her mind but wasn't sure what she would do if she ever had to face Temari again.<p>

Sakura sat watching pond, Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi were nowhere in sight, "Hey Sakura." She jumped and looked to her side to see Ino there, she wasn't sure to say she couldn't speak. She felt a little better that because she talked to her it meant she wouldn't bring what happened up but she couldn't help feeling a little disappointed. "Hi Ino, how was your mission?" Sakura asked. "It went well, I want to get back as soon as possible because there was something I need to do."  
>"What's that Sakura asked as she became distracted by the ducks at the pond." Ino leaned over and began kissing onto her neck, Sakura froze, she didn't know what to do... She didn't want to seem like she wanted it but she also didn't want to make her look bad by making her stop, she really didn't want her to. Ino placed her up on Sakura's leg and gently rubbed upwards, then took her hand and placed it on her face and turned Sakura's head. "I-Ino?"<br>"Sakura..." She got closer to Sakura's face, Sakura hesistated but she couldn't stop herself because she felt like she want to just as much, she got closer to Ino's face and closed her eyes... BUZZ! She woke up with her lips against a pillow, she sat up quickly then looked at herself in the mirror. She couldn't believe what was happening to her...  
>(To Be Continued) <p>


	3. Chapter 3

Cherry Flower Stories

Chapter 3: Sakura's unwilling confession

Sakura was on the fense about her previous dream, it was time for the testing portion of the Chunin Exams and she needed her mind clear especially if Ino was going to be there. She kicked herself for how she is reacting over something so little, she is sure Ino isn't going to react the same way, she won't even. "She won't even care, I bet she thinks nothing of it so why even bothering worrying." Sakura took a deep breath as arms wrapped around her waste and soft yet very firm hands were placed on her stomach. Sakura paused and couldn't look back, she could only see hair from the corner of her eye, it was blonde.

Sakura was frozen not sure what to do, she coudln't find the true will to force her off, what if it was Ino, if it were some other blonde like Naruto they wouldn't be so quiet and hands not so softly placed. "Is that you?"

"Who else would it be?" She heard the voice, it sounded like Ino. Was it just her imagination because she wants it to be Ino? Does she really want it to her that badly? Sakura began to relax just a bit as she felt her warm hands go up Sakura's shirt and rub her belly and bully button. Sakura wasn't sure anymore and as she was about to turn around she felt her lips on her neck around the same spot the first now gone one was.

Sakura stiffened, she sucked on Sakura's neck and Sakura's head looked up into the sky as her knees went limp again, Sakura's knees started to bend as she was on her way to ward the ground her eyes closed and just moments later she opened her eyes and kicked her off. "You're not Ino!" She turned.

"Ino, who's that?" Temari asked, she had a smug look on her face.

"Why would I tell you? Who are you?"

"You Leaf girls sure are easy, seriously," Temari laughed.

"What are you talking about? You don't know us!" Sakura yelled angerly.

"I know you well enough," she laughed again.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked.

"So who's this Ino, your crush?" Temari bushed her eye brows up and down at her.

"No she's not!" Sakura left and into the building for the Exam.

(Portion 2: Forest of Death)

Temari comes up behind Sakura and grabs her sides and Sakura jumps and turns quickly, "You again..."

"I saw Ino, hm I think I might give her a little visit," she grinned.

"You stay the hell away from her!"

"Why so defensive? Maybe I should ask her if you won't tell me."

"No don't! Just don't okay?.. I don't know if I do or don't or anything I'm confused!"

"That's all you had to say, I wonder what happens if you both make it through this forest and have to fight later hm?" Sakura hadn't thought about that and looked away then made her way back to Naruto and Sasuke.

With the other Team's Ino was waiting for the event to begin and watching everyone as she saw Sakura, her heart skipped a beat just for a moment denying what she felt the moment she saw her. She looked down at her ankle and remember how she almost died because of it and Sakura saved her life, she wasn't sure how she should feel. She was dreaming about Sasuke, she was half sleep but she felt like somehow she still knew who it really was and wondered how far it would have gone if Kakashi never found them.

(Within the Forest)

Sakura found a scroll after being seperated again from her team, she walked toward it slowly as she reached for it Ino came from the other side of the scroll they both saw each other and drew their kunai.

"Long time no bother Sakura," Ino said with a grin.

"Yeah I guess so," Sakura holds herself steady and Ino charges, their kunai clash as Sakura falls and can easily tell she hurt her ankle from the trip and Ino forgets the scroll jumps down and catches Sakura, they both it the free and fall with Sakura right onto of Ino both just to hurt from the fall to get back up and Sakura and Ino look at each other to see their faces are very close looking into each others eyes...

(To Be Continued)


	4. Chapter 4

Cherry Flower Stories

Chapter 4: Forbidden Desire of Fate

"W-Why did you save me?" Sakura asked.

"Well I was just returning the favor, I guess I can't really move so you can go get the scroll..."

"I think I twisted my ankle from the fall, I can't stand either, sorry if I get too heavy..."

"Isn't it my line to say your heavy?" Ino asks as Sakura looks away to hide her blush, Sakura looked back at Ino not sure what to do. She couldn't stand up and she was far too tired to move or push herself up away from Ino's face, they wereless than an each from each others face. Both lay in silencen not sure if they should call for help, someone from another team might come and take advantage, Sakura decided to try and get up anyway.

"Ugh..." She made a noise as she placed her hands on the ground at Ino's sides and began to push herself up then fell over, in an attempt to catch herself her hand pushed right down into Ino's chest with the force of her weight in the short fall.

"Ah!" Ino let out with a soft moan after, Sakura moved her hands away. Sakura lost the rest of her strength and her head fell beside Ino and her breath warmed Ino's neck and Ino stiffed as the chills fell down her back. They heard sounds slowly coming their way, "S-Sakura we have to get up, we have to at least hide.."

Sakura agreed and made a small handsign to build just a small amount of chakra to pull herself up. Sakura took Ino's arm as leverage to push herself up then falls forward and grabs Ino's boob again to push herself up. Ino closed her eyes tight as she blushed at the felling, Sakura needed to push herself backward so she could lean on the tree and pull Ino up. Sakura pushed herself up from the ground but it wasn't enough and she fell Sakura acted quickly to use come chakra and bounce herself again, she pushed her hand down as she fell without looking and connected right with Ino vulve(Women's crotch area). Ino screams slightly with a louder moan and breaths hard afterwards with her knees bent across.

Sakura leaned against the tree grabbed a branch for leverage she took Ino's hand and pulled her up with all her energy making Ino fall right into Sakura's arms pushes and the force pushes Ino's vulve into Sakura hard into the tree. "Gah!" Sakura gasped with her head facing up and her face turning red. "Let's go.." Sakura pulled Ino away and they hide in a patch of tall bushes.

"Neither of us can fight.. let's just heal.." Sakura took out an onitment from her poutch, "are you able to treat?" Ino shook her head, she still couldn't move, "I'll treat you.." The moment she said that she realized what she had said actually ment. Sakura put some in her hands slowly and asked, "where does it hurt?"

"Back and legs..." Ino answered.

Sakura pulled Ino's shirt up and began rubbing it on her back, Ino's head fell down relaxed a bit. Sakura's hand firmly rubbed the onitment in and rubs in across her back and shoulders and down to her wist going a bit further before she noticed she ran out by the time she got to her back. She had to stop getting distracted, she finished her back. "Your legs?"

"You'll have to remove my wraps.." Ino said, at that Sakura's heart rate increaed. She swallowed and began to take the her wrap shorts off exposing Ino's legs which Sakura couldn't help not being able to stop looking at them. She placed more on her hands and start at her ankles, she began rubbing up to her knees and slowly goes up her legs. She noticed her legs were so smooth and seemed so perfectly kept together and rubbed down her thighs and went to the other leg but Sakura went around the back so she could use her right hand easier but she would have to wrap her arms around her waist. Sakura rubbed as Ino closed her eyes and Sakura could smell her hair, she savoured the scent. She hadn't noticed she placed her hands on Ino's stomach and her lips gently touched around her neck. Ino moved her head to the side which made it easer and not thinking Sakura kissed Ino neck and Ino hoped up a little and Sakura jumped back.

"A-Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, thanks..." Ino almost sounded disappointed by the answer. Sakura helped Ino to her feet and as Ino began to lose her legs again Sakura caught her as they both looked and scanned each other faces. Ino gently pushed Sakura against the tree with her leaning in on Sakura;'s chest with her own, "Sakura I..." Ino got closer to Sakura's face and Sakura didn't resist, she closed her eyes as she felt Ino's hair tough her forehead and the tip of her lips were about to touch Sakura's...

(To be Continued)

Chapter 7 now avalible at:

Animeyurispot . blogspot . com

Tired of waiting? Be sure to follow.

Comments on Fanfiction also appreciated


	5. Chapter 5

Cherry Flower Stories

Chapter 5: Determination's Worth

"A-Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, thanks..." Ino almost sounded disappointed by the answer. Sakura helped Ino to her feet and as Ino began to lose her legs again Sakura caught her as they both looked and scanned each other faces. Ino gently pushed Sakura against the tree with her leaning in on Sakura;'s chest with her own, "Sakura I..." Ino got closer to Sakura's face and Sakura didn't resist, she closed her eyes as she felt Ino's hair tough her forehead and the tip of her lips were about to touch Sakura's...

"Sakura! Where are you?" Naruto came calling, he came closer as they realized that the one's coming were Naruto and Sasuke. Ino and Sakura stopped as Ino and grabbed her Ino and kicked Sakura out of the bushes.

"Got ya Captain Crannium," Ino had made the illusion to Naruto and Sasuke that they were fighting. Naruto look toward ready to strike as Shikamaru and Choji landed in front of Ino. "About time you 2."

"Stop running off..." Shikamaru says with a sigh. After the fights and during the Chunin Exam Ino stopped acting differently and started going back to how she used to act around Sakura so she did the same and decided to put it behind her and move on and become stronger. Naruto would later return with Jiraiya and the 5th Hokage Tsunade, while Naruto would leave with him she took it upon herself to train with Tsunade.

Sakura charges her chakra into her bones and throws a punch, Tsunade easily moves to the side and the punch makes a whole only the size of her hand. "Is that it?" Tsunade asked, "I want to see this!" Tsunadep punches the ground of rock and rubble burst from the earth knocking Sakura back. "Stand on your feet!"

"I-I can't I.." Sakura becomes very unsure of herself.

"Is that all your Determination worth? Is that all the fight you have left? What's the point if your still not willing or able to become strong enough to fight anyone?" Sakura stood still, Tsunade made her way over to her. "Let me put some fire in you.." Tsunade grabs Sakura then takes 2 fingers putting Chakra on them and drills them right onto her vulve.

"Ahh!" Sakura yelled and jumps back with her hands covering the area with her knees quicker than they have ever been before. "W-What are you doing :ady Tsunade?"

"If you want me to stop, you have to find the strength to stop me!" Tsunade came at her with all she had, Sakura jumps away and Tsunade grabs Sakura's ankle and slams her down into the ground. With her heel she stomps down on Sakura's Vulve again and Sakura screams and her knees bends and she holds it again. "Im sure it's not really painful, more of an experience you've never felt before. I'm not done!" She goes for a harder stomp as Sakura moves out of the way throw paper bomb in Tsunade face. Tsunade catches it in her hands and when it explodes it stays in her hand. Sakura had hidden somewhere, "Come out come out Sakura, we aren't done player yet..." Tsunade used all her through and punched a giant whole in the earth sending all the trees back and the river created a pond with rocks. Sakura falls with the rocks into the water, "Do I need to wake you?" Tsunade picks Sakura up and examines her face, then gently tilts her head up and kisses neck softly then Sakura's lips.

Sakura open's her eyes open and she feel's different, she kicks Tsunade off and jumps up and comes down with a splash of water and earth on all sides of her. Tsunade smiled, "I gave you some of my chakra and rearranged it a bit that how you feel is how I want you to use it to become stronger! Understand!"

"I-I understand!" Sakura says, Tsunade makes her way over to Sakura.

"Make me not regret making you my student, you would be my first Sakura," Tsunade pulls Sakura in and kisses her lips firmly and keeps going, with no sloppyness or tongue just kisses fairly and Sakura hesistates but kisses back with her eyes closed and face flushed.

(Skip) (Shippuden)

Tsunade was kissing Sakura and brushing their Sakura's hair, over the years Sakura learned the kisses meant nothing more than the long she did it the prouder she was of her that day, if it was any shorter than she needs more improvement. Tsunade stopped, "Be sure to practice Sakura." Tsunade let her out of her arms, and Sakura nodded. "Get ready for your mission, I have set it to be a special mission for you girls, You, Hinata and Ino will go on this one together."

Sakura hesistated for a moment that she hadn't be that close to be alone with Ino like that in years but nodded, "I'll do my best!"

(To Be Continued)


	6. Chapter 6

Cherry Flower Stories

Chapter 6: How it all started

Ino waited by the enterance to the village, she already didn't like to wait when she was usually the one fashionably late. Sakura had already been there but she was watching, she didn't want to be alone near Ino so she would wait until Hinata showed up, 5 minutes later she did. If Sakura went just then, then it may be obvious she was there so she waited a couple minutes while she came up with an excuse that she had a quick personal errand to run.

"So uh, where are we going?" Hinata asked, Ino checked the mission log.

"We are taking something to the Kazekage, it's not really a bag deal and less chance we will run into any trouble on the way if they just see us innocent girls," Ino winked.

"The Kazekage?" Hinata asked, she looked down as she remembered knowing the Kazekage and Temari were close, she took a deep breath.

"What is it Hinata?" Sakura asked, Hinata's face turned red from embarrassment and shakes her head. "Uh, alright, it's a 3 day trip to the Sand Village so let's take a break at these half way points."

"No this one!" Ino pointed to the one that was nearly the hotsprings, "May as well relax a little while we have such a small mission."

Sakura shrugged in agreement but she wasn't sure of how she felt being around Ino at a hotspring, all she had to do was convince Hinata to come too. When they walked they came acrossed the small forest where Sakura had saved Ino and made their way to the cave they could see from there.

"It's starting to get dark, tomorrow night we should be about to the hotspring hotel so let's set up camp here," Sakura said and they agreed. "I brought some food from the village so we can cook it over a fire, so we really just need wood, everyone have something you can use as a flare?"

"Yeah," Ino said taking out a bomb strapped to different paper bombs rapped in flower pedals. Sakura recognized her flower bomb immediately, Ino gave Hinata and Sakura some and they agreed they would look for firewood and a stream for water. They went their seperate ways, Sakura knew she couldn't resist so she would get it out of the way.

Sakura went up to the cave and remembered the spots everything happened, being hit by the snow at the entrance, keep their backs to the wall, where they huddled up for warmth. Though it wasn't very cold the memory reminded her of the cold and how it felt to have someone else keep her warm, she closed her arms to warm her own arms feeling chilly.

"Why did I think I might find you here?" Ino came from the entrance which startled Sakura. "Trip down memory lane? Neither of us really remembers any of this huh?"

By that Sakura wasn't sure but she may have knew what she meant, "Not at all." Sakura walked passed Ino and on her way out Sakura touched a rock on the side and it made a rubbling sound.

"Watch out!" Ino grabs Sakura's waist from behind and fulls her back as the rockslide falls over the door both fall back with Ino and Sakura on the ground, Ino with her arms still around Sakura's waist. Sakura opened her eyes to find where Ino's hands were and closed them back to pretend she wasn't awake still, Ino hands slowly moved away. "Are you alright," Sakura opened her eyes again and sat up.

"So we're stuck in this cave again, something tells me Hinata isn't going to find us." Sakura stood up, "Kakashi sensei had dogs, I guess we should find a way ourselves."

"Stand back," Ino threw a couple of flowerbombs that did almost nothing, Sakura through a punch making a hole in the boulder but it wasn't enough, Sakura had serious doubts she was strong enough. Both began to panic a bit, breathing harder, before they had more faith they could be rescued with Asuma, Shikamaru and Choji all out there but this time it seemed more hopeless. With the panic and hard breathes they began to run out of air, there wasn't much time and they had to do something. Sakura kicked as hard as she could but it didn't do nearly as much as they had needed.

Ino began to lose too much energy and leaned on the wall and slid down, "Ino!" Saura ran over and took her in her arms, "Stay awake we'll get out of here I promise just stay awake!" Ino eyes opened and closed but her breaths with too weak and Sakura only had enough air for a couple of moments. 'If we have to go you won't go before me' Sakura thought to herself as she took slowly went down toward Ino's face and their lips connected perfectly, Sakura had to stay focused so she blow air into Ino as she covered Ino's noise to make sure it stayed in. Sakura became very light headed and fell over the moment Ino started coughing, she knew she would be okay if only for a moment, as she began to daze she remembered something...

(Flasback)

"So what Sasuke and Naruto leave with Kakashi Sensei and don't even bother to try and find me before they left? I hate them!.. Well I hate Naruto it was probably his idea."

"Or Sasuke was tired of looking at your giant forehead blocking is view all that time..."

"What was that Ino-Pig?" Sakura and Ino where up each others necks again as Asuma got in between them.

(End)

Sakura's eyes opened and she built up as much chakra as she could even though she didn't have enough air to fill her lungs, she picked Ino up off with her arm over her shoulder. Sakura took her head band off over her head and dropped it, she thrusts her head back and bashed her head into the rocks with all her might and just enough scatter to burst a hall for air to come in. Sakura's head bled as she got some of the air then fell back. Ino catches Sakura before she falls now back at a good strength because she had more air, she saw the blood come down from her head, "You never stop saving me do you?" Ino stops the bleeding on her head and looks at Sakura's face feeling guilty for making her do that to herself to save them. Ino moves her head down and kisses Sakura's forehead, Sakura feels it as her eyes open part way to find Ino holding Sakura close in her arms not letting go.

(To Be Continued)


	7. Chapter 7

Cherry Flower Stories

Chapter 7: Blossom of the Gentle Flower

"That was faster than we thought, we didn't even need that hot spring." Ino said, Sakura laughed and Hinata smiled. "Chances are when we get in to the Kazekage we will talk to the other 2 more," Ino said. Hinata froze up for a moment.

"Something wrong," Sakura asked, Hinata shook her head and continued following them, Sakura's concern grew with how she kept hesistating as they got closer. They walked through the village right into the Kazekage's mansion, when they got into the room they were greeted with the Kazekage sitting on his chair and Temari to his right.

Hinata froze in her place when she saw Temari, Sakura then looked and noticed how Hinata's reaction changed when they got there and she was looking at Temari. Ino went ahead and did everything for them giving the Kazekage what they were there for.

"Thank you," Gaara said, he shook Ino's hand.

"Well hi there," Temari said looking at Hinata as Hinata ran out, Sakura thought for just a moment.

(Flashback)

"You Leaf girls sure are easy, seriously," Temari laughed.

"What are you talking about? You don't know us!" Sakura yelled angerly.

"I know you well enough," she laughed again.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked.

(End)

Sakura looked at Temari as she had figured it out and went after Hinata, she caught up with her in an ally, she could see the sun was going down. Sakura caught up to Hinata and told her what Temari had did to her so it convinced Hinata to tell Sakura what had happened before the Chunin Exams.

"It wasn't all so bad, I could take it without being broken down..." Hinata looked away embarassed, "It was my first kiss... And I really didn't mind as much as it was by a girl as much as... When I wanted to be kissed.. It would be by someone who cares about me that's all.." Hinata wasn't sure what else to say as she tilted her head down.

"Hinata," Sakura walks up to her slowly and brushes her hair back with her fingers and soft kisses Hinata's soft lips.

"Why are you..?" Hinata asked backing herself into the wooden wall of the shop they were near.

Sakura got up closer and with their lips connected but not yet kissing Sakura said, "Because I care Hinata, no one has to know, just enough to cancel out the other one with someone who does care enough." With that being said Hinata didn't resist and her legs became limp as her knees began caving in. Sakura continues kissing Hinata sensually making it more open mouth and her tongue touched Hinata. Hesistately Hinata moved hers and Sakura began tongue kissing her. Sakura placed her hands on Hinata's face with her fingers in Hinata hair she kept kissing her as they both blushed. Sakura raised Hinata's left leg with her right arm and began sucking on her neck.

Hinata gasped, "S-Sakura..What are you.." Hinata couldn't finish because she her body so stiff from the inexperience of ever having it done to her before. Sakura made her way back to Hinata lips then lifts her chin. Sakura took Hinata's hand and took her to their hotel room she was sure Ino would be out shopping which she was. She took Hinata to the room in the back and had Hinata sit and Sakura climbed upon her lap, "Sak-" Hinata was flushed as Sakura put her finger on Hinata's lips not to speak.

Sakura kissed Hinata down to the bed and pulled her legs apart and laid her body on her's with their vulve's touching one anothers as Sakura moved her and Hinata gasped. She began tongue kissing Hinata again and Hinata was bit more comfortable with it begin just them. Sakura sat back up and began unzipping Hinata's coat...

(To Be Continued)


	8. Chapter 8

Cherry Flower Stories (Lemon Warning)

Chapter 8: Not one more day.

Sakura took Hinata coat off and kisses further down on her neck as Hinata pressed forward from the chills on her back. Sakura began kissing her again and blow air into Hinata mouth from Sakura's lungs, wanting to feel again how it was to breath life into another person even though they weren't dying. Sakura stopped and looked into Hinata's eyes, she noticed she wasn't just doing this to feel the same as maybe if it were with Ino. Maybe she cared a bit more about Hinata then she said but she wasn't going to convince herself of anything.

"D-Did I do something wrong?" Hinata asked as Sakura notices she was looking at Hinata oddly for a moment as she thought, Sakura shook her head no and gently placed her hands on her breast firmly and felt they were much bigger than she expected under her coat. She kissed Hinata neck as she gave them a light squeeze. Hinata gasped and moaned a bit, Sakura kept kissing her then removed Hinata netshirt and shirt underneath leaving her in only a bra. Sakura takes Hinata's hands gently and place it on her ripper on her jacket. Hinata swallows then slowly unzips it and helps Sakura take it off leaving her also in just her bra.

Sakura smiles at Hinata and begins to start kissing her again while rubbing her breats, she starts kissing down toward her chest as Hinata becomes so red her face is hot. "Are you ready?" Sakura asked. Hinata nods slowly, "Are you sure?" Hinata nods more surely this time and Sakura pulls down on the bra as her breasts pop out. She takes one hand and squeezes one breasts as she she takes her lips and softly puts her lips around the other her tit(nipple) and sucks from it slowly. Hinata head thrusts back as she grips the sheets right off the corners of the bed moaning loudly.

Hinata gasped hard as she felt milk from her breast come out as Sakura sucked it and she didn't stop or spit it out. Hinata back fell back to the bed as she gripped the sides of the bed and Sakura continued. Sakura took some in her mouth and went up and kisses Hinata lips tongue kissing it into Hinata's own mouth. Sakura kissed Hinata for a moment longer and stopped, she was sure Hinata had forgotten all about Temari.

Sakura had just taken a chance and she was prepared to make another, after a while it was night time and Sakura jumped over buildings as she saw Ino where she expected. Watching the stars on the Kazekage's balchony, Sakura took a breath and walked over.

Ino heard Sakura coming and turned, "Hey Sakura what's going on?" Sakura couldn't say a word all she could do was act, she made her way over to Ino and quickly kisses Ino on the lips and Ino back went back into the railing, Ino hands were on Sakura's shoulders like she was ready to resist and pusher her off but her hands softened and and went down Sakura's arms as she kissed her. They added their tongues as Sakura pressed her hands against Ino's breasts and Ino blushed and turned Sakura over so she was on the railing. Ino lifted Sakura's leg and starting making a hicky in the same place as the first time, Sakura lay back and let her. Ino then began pressing her knee into Sakura's vulve and Sasuke gasped hard, it had been a long time since Tsunade had pulled off getting to that area, she wasn't used to it. Sakura turned Ino again and began to give her give her a hicky while kneeing her in her vulve and Ino began gasping and breathing hard like she was trying to keep her composure. Ino gasped loudly making Sakura stop for a moment and see that her area had made a wet spot on her bottoms. They heard some people coming because of the noise and decided to go before anything happened.

The next day they were prepared to head back, Sakura slowly stepped into Ino's room, "Ino," she stopped so she knew she had her attention, "Last night.. wasn't so bad huh?"

Ino stopped, "What are you talking about?" Sakura became confused, "It was horrible." Ino turned to Sakura, "I just wasn't thinking that's all, it was a mistake and it never happened because it will never happen again okay?"

Sakura was in almost too much shock to speak, "Ino I-"

"Enough Sakura! Just stop it," Ino said and turned around. Sakura had then felt like she was stabbed in the heart more than how she felt when Sasuke left the village, she felt like she was going to vomit. She took off as fast as she could leaving the village running a different way back to the Leaf than they were.

(To Be Continued)


	9. Chapter 9

Cherry Flower Stories (Lemon Warning)

Chapter 9: The Fallen Blossom from the tree

Sasuke looked upon his group, "This location will do fine for now, look for all information you can on Itachi Uchiha, don't return empty handed."

"Yeah yeah," Seigetsu said places his hands on the back of his head, "I can get information but not Karin, I think she's basically served her main purpose huh?"

"Shut the hell up!" Karin yelled.

"Hebi out," Sasuke ordered.

"Roger!" they all said jumping away in unison, Karin wondered the forest, "Of course I go this way where there isn't a town for miles, at least Sasuke gave us the day to do it I should have plenty of time..." She heard a sound and looked that way, she pushed up her glasses. Karin slowly made her way through the bushes to see someone sitting in with their legs half way in the lake with a gloomy look on their face. Karin decided to take a look, "Hey what's with you?"

Sakura turned and saw Karin then looked back at the River, "It's nothing."

Karin walked over and sat by her, "It's never nothing to sit around by yourself with that kind of look on your face, I have a long way to go and need a break so you can tell me now or I'll just bug you until you do."

Sakura could see there was no way around it so she gave in and began from the start in the cave with her rival Ino. Sakura continued on with her story and Karin found herself very interested in what happens next. "Why would she do that?"

"Im not sure, maybe she really did just let herself stop thinking and that, it wasn't much but I guess that's all it took for her to regret it.. If I could take it back.."

"You wouldn't," Karin said, Sakura was surprised by that. "If it really meant something to you, then no matter what you would want the memeory and wouldn't stop yourself if you had a chance again, that goes for Ino too if it really did mean something to her."

"Thanks, I didn't catch your name.."

"I didn't throw it, no point in talking to someone you'll never see again, I mean do you even have a headband with those ninja clothes?" Karin said as Sakura noticed she took it off in the cave and may need a new one.

"Well, I guess I should head back," Karin saw Sakura had no fight left in her.

"Hang on," Karin stopped her from standing, "Let me fuel that fire," Karin kissed Sakura's lips hard and starting kissing hard down and Sakura being too surprised to try and resist her. Karin continues kissing while she begins grinding and Sasuke gasps not sure if to stop her or let her keep going. Karin moves her head to the sides and kisses neck and unzips her. She pulls down Sakura's bra and pushes her breasts together and begins to suck one then the other back and forth as Sakura struggles with her face flushed. Karin then sucked on her neck and began humping their vulve together into the ground, Sakura gasped uncontrolablly and Karin went back to sucking one of her tits and and her other hand began to rub her spot on her shorts as Sakura tried her hardest to keep her scretch in from the feeling. Karin went up to Sakura's ear, "How's that fire coming?" Just then there was an explosion and Karin looked, 'Sasuke?' She thought, "Guess I'm off." Karin got off and ran away.

Sakura got up slowly and zipped her jacket back up as Karin ran back over and kisses Sakura once more, "Come back and visit me sometime, I'm Karin" She said and Sakura blushed as Karin ran away again.

On the way back to the Leaf she reflected, she's known Ino all her life and is her denial really worth trying to get passed to go further? Does she really care about Hinata more than she realizes and that experience brought them so much closer together that there is a chance they could be more. Karin, she had just met Karin but felt a connection to her, like she had under-stood her almost she had felt ignored before.

She moved on to looks; Ino was beautiful, her body was gorgeous and her legs were beautiful as well. Her lips were perfect on Sakura, it was almost like they were made to be connected. Hinata was cuter than Ino but not as beautiful to her, her eyes drew her into Hinata, her chest was a magnificent size to her though she never though of a girls breasts before then. Karin was a very average yet pretty girl, her way of taking control made her feel more like the girl which she wanted every now and then.

Persoanlities, she didn't really know Karin but she reminder her of herself when she was younger. Ino her old rival who always knew how to get under her skin, and her attitude just made her so much fun to be around. Hinata was so cute and humble, she was ideally a perfect choice for someone if you never wanted a difference in opinion because she would most likely always take your side. Hinata's spirit was as beautiful as she was... The quested then became... who should she choose to go for?

(To Be Concluded)


	10. Chapter 10

Cherry Flower Stories

Chapter 10: One More Day

Sakura was back at the village and told Tsunade where she had been but not why she had been there, Sakura wasn't sure what there was left to do.

"Sakura!" Ino had come running to Sakura, her heart uped to hear her call to her, "This is yours," she gave Sakura back her head band. Sakura placed it back on her head quietly. "Sakura... I'm sorry about before." Ino looked away, "I always thought of what others might think and wondered how I really feel.. I'm not sure but it hasn't changed much since that first day in the cave.."

Sakura looked up at her, "So.. what are you saying?"

"Meet me tonight on the top of the Hokage's tower.. " Ino said, "If you come we can see what happens, if you don't I'll know you didn't want to risk what happened last time happen again.. I wouldn't blame you." Ino walks away with a bit of shame making Sakura feel very different.

At that point there was no reason not to go, Sakura went over to the training grounds and thought she might do some training just as she heard someone else call her name. "Sakura!" Hinata ran over to her, "I was so worried about you."

"Sorry to worry you, just had things on my mind," Sakura smiled while being caught up in Hinata's big beautiful eyes as she thought how cute Hinata was.

"I was wondering something.." Hinata said shyly.

"What is it?" Sakura asked.

"Well I thought, not for any reason! Uh.. would you maybe come to have a picnic dinner with me.." Sakura wasn't sure what to say after what Ino had just asked her. "Please don't answer, if you come or don't come I'll know." She said with her face red, Sakura could tell the strength it took for her to do that and if she didn't show up how much it would hurt her...

Sakura was on the fence in the situation but it only got worse as a messenger bird flew over and gave her a letter. It was from Karin asking her to meet her near the Forest of Trees in a very specific location tonight. Now Sakura had to make a choice, whoever she went with was her final choice and she owuld have no more chances with the rest again...

She couldn't think and she ran to find Tsunade alone in her office, Sakura came in "Do you need something Sakura?"

"Advice, but not on an exact matter you might think," Sakura explained everything to Tsunade in detail.

"And you don't know what to do, do you? Well no one can decide but you but instead of looking about now who do you think might make you happiest in the future." And with that being said Tsunade saw on Sakura's face she had made her decision no matter her doubts she was ready to try. Tsunade stood up and walked over to Sakura, "For luck." Tsunade kissed Sakura firmly back just enough so Sakura would have her back to the Hokage's desk. Tsunade began giving Sakura a hicky for the first time after kissing and grabbed hold of her breasts then kissed her right back on her lips. After she finished Sakura stood up with a new fire in her stomach and went off to...

Choose her Destiny:

Ino (Link to Ending) (Lemon/Smut) (Chapter 11)

Hinata (Link to Ending) (Lemon/Smut) (Chapter 12)

Karin (Link to Ending) (Lemon/Smut) (Chapter 13)


	11. Chapter 11

Cherry Flower Stories

Final Chapter: The Beautiful Rose

Sakura made her way up the stairs, she saw Ino waiting by the railing. Sakura took a deep breath and walked slowly to her. Sakura sensually wrapped her arms around Ino's waist, and Ino jumped a bit. "Shhh" Sakura hushed her, "Let me have it all." Sakura felt Ino breasts in the palms of her hands and squeezed them making her bend over the railing as Sakura grinded her Vulve with Ino behind. Sakura turned her over and kissed her lips and kneed her vulve again. "I love you Ino," she said while looking into her eyes.

"I-I love you..Sakura," Ino said back and Sakura gently slipped her hand down her bottoms while she sucked Ino's tit. Ino body thrusted upwards as she felt it, Sakura had entered a finger in and Ino let out a very loud moan sound. She stuck in another finger and began going in and out with it. "Uh Ah!" Ino was gasping and breathing hard uncontrolably, she had no use of her body it had become so limp.

Sakura took out her fingers and stook them in Ino's mouth, Sakura pulled down her shorts and began to lick down into her pussy. Ino was shaking from the feeling she couldnt stay still she had no idea what she could even do anymore. They made their way back to Sakura's house and she pushed Ino down to the bed and stuck 3 fingers right in making Ino scream, Sakura kissing Ino when she screams. Sakura then took her hands own shorts and all down and put her leg in between Ino's making their pussy touch as she behind grinding and thrusting them together, both screamed and moaned loudly as they continued. Soon after Ino would organism and Sakura went over to her picked up her head and kissed her lips and placed Ino in her arms and closed her eyes with no regrets in mind.

EPILOGUE

"When did that happen?" Naruto yelled, he had completely gone bunkers.

"What's it matter?" Sakura asked and smiled, she looked at Ino beside her holding her hand as she smiled back.

Naruto whole face became red, "NO FANTASIZING!" They both kicked Naruto in the face as he flew through the fall and tumbled around hitting Hinata falling on top of her.

"N-Naruto.." Hinata blushed.

"Oh hey Hinata haven't seen you around in a while." Naruto noticed Hinata was where something new, a type of dress from the Hyuga clan, it was made for Kunoichi, she had netshorts and it looked like a black dress but the skirt part wasn't as long as the shorts. "That looks really nice Hinata."

"Y-You really think so?" Hinata turned red, "I was saving it for a different accasion..it didn't happen."

"Well if your not busy we can make it a special occasion if you want," Naruto asked and Hinata face turned completely red.

Sakura and Ino walked out holding hands, "If you told me three years ago I'd be here doing this I'd say you were crazy or I'd have to be, guess I don't mind being crazy with you." Ino smiled.

"Well thanks," Sakura laughed, "I love you."

"I love you 2," Ino replied as they kissed eachother sweetly.

(The End)


	12. Chapter 12

Cherry Flower Stories (Smut)

Final Chapter: The Gentle Flower

Sakura walked over to the lake to see Hinata in a new dress, it was the first time Sakura had ever seen Hinata show skin, no coat and she was wearing netshorts with the black dress. Sakura goes over and sits by her, "Hi Hinata."

"You came!" Hinata sounded thrilled but got very embarrassed for letting it slip like that. Hinata looked at the basket with the food inside, it was obvious neither of them were hungry Hinata just wanted to see her. Sakura took Hinata's hand as she reached for the basket then pulled Hinata close and kissed her soft lips down onto the cloth she used for the picnic. Sakura pulled one of her breasts from her shirt and began to suck on it, she reached one of her hands under her skirt and got through the netshorts by making a hole and began to try and place 2 fingers in but Sakura noticed it was almost too tight.

"Ah! Hag!" Hinata screamed as she had only gotten the tip of her fingers in, Sakura put her fingers over her own lips to see if Hinata could stay quiet, Sakura jammed her fingers in and Hinata jumped up with a breath taking gasp as Hinata body itself shook and Sakura's fingers were completely soaked, Sakura placed her finger Hinatas mouth and sucks on her tit while using her other fingers into her pussy again.

Sakura kissed Hinata's lips as she took off her own shorts and all. Sakura then put her leg in between Hinata's making their pussy touch as she behind grinding and thrusting them together, both screamed and moaned loudly as they continued. Soon after Hinata's would organism twice with 5 minutes. Sakura went down afterwards and began licking her vulve area clean of all there was there. Sakura went over to her picked up her heads and kissed her lips and place Hinata in her arms under the cloth as a blanket. "I love you Hinata."

Hinata's face completely flushed looks back into Sakura's eyes and says, "I love you 2.."

EPILOGUE

"I didn't know the Hyuga clan allowed it," Tenten said.

"They made a special exception for Lady Hinata, she isn't the Head of the Hyuga family and they do plan to have children that will be Hyuga."

Tenten laughs at the idea of test tube babies and Neji gives her a very disapproving look making her stop laughing immediately.

The Leader of the Hyuga clan left the room after everyone else leaving them alone, Sakura took Hinata's hands. "You don't have to be shy around me anymore," Sakura smiled.

Hinata smiled back, "Thank you... I hope you don't regret this."

Sakura brushed Hinata's hair back, "I don't and never will," Sakura kissed Hinata on her soft lips once more.

(The End)


	13. Chapter 13

Cherry Flower Stories

Final Chapter: Diamond in the Rough

Sakura hurried through the forest near the Leaf Village until she got to the Quiet Forest and looked around, she was in the area they met. "So you came, I didn't really think you would. You don't know me that well." Karin said.

"What better for a new beginning, you ran off before?"

"The leader of my group was in some trouble but, since your back I have no reason to return to them now.. Do I?"

"As long as your willing to come back with me," Sakura said.

"First things first though," Karin walked up to Sakura and began to kiss toward and tree and lifts her leg as she gave another hicky and humped her vulve to her's again. Karin unzipped her jacket and started sucking Sakura's tits and stuck her fingers n Sakuras shorts and began rubbing her pussy. Sakura gasped loudly and began screaming a bit as Karin began placing finger inside. Sakura's knees gave up as the only thing keeping her up were the fingers in her and the hard grasp Karin had on her other boob while she sucked the other tit.

Karin then started kissing her hard and mercilessly fingered her with 4 of her fingers making Sakura completely defenseless as she organism massively ruining her shorts that were at the bottom of legs. "I think I've about made you mine, I want you to say love me."

"MM.." Sakura wasn't so sure on saying it so soon, Karin was quick to start doing it again until Sakura fell over and she continued nonstop until... "I love you!"

Karin grinned and kissed Sakura, "I'm sorry Sakura." Sakura couldn't move.

Sakura groaned, "Why can't I move..." She looked up to see a blade at her forehead. "S-Sasuke?"

"Naruto will be joining you soon," Sakura screamed as Sasuke jammed it down.

EPILOGUE

"So what do we do now?" Karin asked.

Sasuke held up Sakura's headband soaked in her own blood, "We show this to Naruto, he goes crazy.. He destroys and the village and we kill everyone who remain, everyone."

Seigutsu stepped up, "What about the 9 Tails itself? We can't stop it."

"That's why he's here," Everyone but Sasuke turned around to see Tobi as Sasuke made his way to the Hidden Leaf Village.


	14. Question for Readers

**Hello Everyone, I checked my old Reviews and then my status to find out this story has over 14,000 views total... I was pretty blown away that people liked it as much as they did. So I'm going to ask all of you now...**

**1. Would you like to see a reboot of this series? Another Fanfiction of this type with Sakura and choosing whom she becomes involved with at the end?**

**2. Would you rather I do it but with another series? What series? The only one's I know well enough to do it with may just be: Bleach, Code Geass and may be a couple others.**

**Let me know what you all think. **


	15. Part 2 Chapter 1

Story 2 (As Requested) (This will once again be a choose your own ending story scenario)

Cherry Flower Stories: Chapter 1: Her Return.

Tsunade had a dry taste in her mouth as she continued forward in her journey to nowhere. She had a very bad feeling, that night something of true importance was to happen and she would not be there to witness it. That was how things were supposed to go but instead something changed and the whole outcome of that day became much different. She was instructed to return home that day, she was told that if she didn't hundreds more would die than if she didn't. She pondered this thought but decided at first to ignore it.

She walks along with her young genin aged companion Shizune along with her, she goes into a bar and quickly begins to drink. She wanted nothing to do with Konoha, after Orochimaru, and the last war.

"Lady Tsunade?" Shizune says nervously.

"What is it?" She asks with her eyes closed enjoying her saki.

"Are you sure... you shouldn't go back?" She asks. "What if it is true that you will save hundreds of lives in the village."

"I'm expected to just believe something like that?" She takes another hard swallow from her shot. "If it's so bad then why didn't they tell Jiraiya?" She argues, Shizune looks downward unable to come up with an explaination for that. It was a good question and without a better answer there was nothing making her go.

"What would my uncle do?" Shizune asks.

Tsunade promptly stops drinking as that question hit home hard. He would be so disappointed that she ran away when she could save lives. He would have been on his way back already... "Shizune..."

"Yes?" She answers.

"How far is it from here to Konoha?" She asks.

Shizune looks up at Tsunade, "Half a day, they said it was happening tonight." Shizune responds.

"Hurry up!" She drops the IOU and runs out, Shizune pulls out her wallet and pays for Tsunade's drinks and picks up the IOU then follows her out. Tsunade quickly uses a summoning jutsu, it may be a big slug but it was still faster than they could possibly be on foot. Tsunade and Shizune made haste toward the Leaf Village...

Meanwhile in Konoha the village was in a raging battle against the Nine Tails, the Third Hokage fought valiantly until the Fourth arrived. All the events took place just as they did, the Fourth Hokage and his wife Kushina have sealed the beast into their son Naruto. The Beast used it's mighty claw to pierce both of their guts. As they speak one last time to Naruto they both fade away into the embrace of death...

One of the seals was broken, it was a spiritual seal though, the only way for it to be broken is if one of them was still alive. Kushina awoke in a hospital bed in Konoha, she was still in pain as her eyes opened. 'I'm alive... how is this possible?' Kushina asks herself as she looks to her side to find her baby boy laying in a crib next to her bed. She gently extends her hand toward him but smiles when she sees he is sleepy and well off.

"Good morning, Lady Kushina." Shizune walks in with some pain medication and sits beside Kushina.

"Who..?" Kushina looks at her confused. "Are you the one who saved me?" She asks.

"No, that was Lady Tsunade, one of the three Legendary Sannin?" She smiles.

"L-Lady Tsunade... saved my life?" She asks and Shizune nods. "But what about Minato?" She asks with concern.

"I'm sorry... She could only save one of you, he had a bigger whole so there was less chance he could save him than you. She had to make a very tough call but saved you..." she says.

"I understand..." Kushina says with a sigh of sadness as tears well from the thought of her deceased husband. The beast was within her son and she would be here to love him, to keep him safe and happy... And for that Kushina would be eternally grateful.

In the Tower Tsunade was called by the Third and given an offer... "Hokage? Me?" Tsunade crosses her arms. "Not really interested." She says.

"After your actions saved so many after taking on being head of the medics yesterday you have proven how valuable you are to the people of this village." The Third debates.

"I'll let you know when this place has proved it's value to me..." She says and huffs on her way out not wanting to stick around. She first heads to the top of the tower and looks down at all the people, she questioned whether or not she could shoulder such a responsiblity.

"Lady Tsunade?" Kushina says from behind her, Tsunade turns around to see and tilts her head.

"Not only should you not be up walking, I suspected you wouldn't be awake for a couple days." Tsunade says surprised, it must be true that the Uzumaki Clan was very high in endurance.

Was this woman really one of the legendary sannin? Was she really as old as Master Jiraiya? That was impossible, this was such a beautiful young looking woman who just had to be roughly the same age as Kushina. "I heal quickly and I had to come and thank you for saving my life... without you we would have both left my son here alone."

"I did what I could... I'm sorry about your husband." Tsunade says but also stands firm, last time she lost someone she was attacked for not being good enough to save him. To her surprise Kushina gave her a soft and loving smile.

"I know you did everything you could, if there is anything I can do for you, just let me know." Kushina says and limp over holding her healing stomach and hugs Tsunade, Tsunade surprised but hugs her back.

Tsunade knew of the Nine Tails in that boy, the Third would try but he would not be able to ward off the people who would want to harm Naruto in the village. What was it about that woman that made her feel like maybe she should stay, for their sakes alone... Tsunade fought the urge she had reluctantly and decided that she would leave the village anyway. But not before checking be sure that they were going to be okay.

It was nearly a solid year that Tsunade would end up staying, Tsunade helping Naruto learn the basics of being a baby and Kushina would cook dinner for her just the same as she did for Minato. The time after her husbands death may have been hard but with Tsunade it was a bit easier. Kushina went to the front of the village with Tsunade as she was about to go, Shizune ran out of the village first to take care of a few things.

"Be sure to come back," Kushina says rolling Naruto who is sleeping in the troller. "He's really going to miss you... so am I."

Tsunade smiles and stands in front of Kushina, "As long as there is something to return to... I think I'd like to see Naruto as a young man." She says.

Kushina swallows and blushes, she had gotten to know Tsunade so well over the past year. They practically lived together and raised Naruto for the first year of his life together. "There should be plenty to return to... Don't forget about us." Kushia says.

Tsunade turns to leave but then turns back and wraps her arms around Kushina's waist and pulls her close pulling their bodies together. Kushina turned nearly as red as her hair, she had never been this close to another woman before. It was so different... but it didn't feel wrong it felt just fine. She welcomed being in Tsunade's arms and Kushina showed it by in turn wrapping her arms around the back of Tsunade's neck. They both lean in slowly and suddenly Naruto wakes up and starts crying. This taking them both out of the moment as they slowly back away from each other, both disappointed but still blushing intoxicatedly.

"Don't be a stranger..." Kushina smiles on more time and Tsunade nods and walks out of the huge doors. Kushina picks up Naruto and watches Tsunade walk away, she touches her own lips, their lips hard just rubs the skin of each others and she could still feel it.

Tsunade not looking back as she touched her own, feeling Kushina's lips lightly touched her's refueled her longing to stay but she knew if she did she would never get away from the village again. She told Kushina she would return... but never planned to come back.

(To be continued.)

I'm winging it off the requests in the Reviews, hope you all like it so far. Let me know what you all think, reading reviews gets me all hyped for the next chapter so let me know.

Feel free to also tell me of some things you might like to see, such as other love interests for the endings and subplots.

Apologizes to those who want to see anything with FemNaru... I just can't bring myself to do it. I never found FemNaruto attractive and it's still Naruto... I just can't do it. Sorry.


	16. Part 2 Chapter 2

(Taking a couple factors into consideration, for this fiction I won't add the extra love interests so that I won't ruin the idea of this apparently fresh idea so I'll leave it as it is though I will add a major plot twist later so that there will be a choice of 1 or the other. If you have any other ideas please feel free to let me know because when this is over I'll probably write another. Thanks for all the input guys.)

Chapter 2:

Kushina was holding young Naruto's hand; he was only 2 years old and barely spoke a word yet but could tell he was anxious to do so. "Calm down, Naruto." Kushina giggles and picks him up into her arms with a smile. "We're going to go see them right now, you just gotta settle down. Last time I think you broke something."

Naruto was so excited that he probably didn't hear her at all so she just smiles and goes toward the door with the giant fan on it. The Uchiha at the front nod at Kushina allowing her entry immediately and she gratefully nods back to them and walks inside. Many of the Uchiha greet her but just as many don't say a word; she was used to that so it didn't bother her.

"Oh Kushina, there you are fashionably late as usual." Mikoto says with Sasuke on her lap and had been waiting on her.

"Do you know how hard it is to get Naruto dressed? I don't have that powerful voice to straighten him up." She says, just saying that made her remember how Tsunade would yell Naruto's name and he would freeze up and obey. "So Itachi doesn't mind babysitting for us while we go shopping?"

"Not at all," Itachi says making his way out and both Sasuke and Naruto's faces light up upon seeing Itachi whom even Naruto considered to be his big brother. Sasuke hops off his mother's lap and runs to Itachi, Naruto struggles and gets free of Kushina's arms and also runs to Itachi.

"I love you too…" Kushina says then bursts out laughing. Mikoto can't help but laugh at Kushina's laugh which scared people nearby. The girls head over to the village to start shopping in which they notice quickly that they're doing more shopping for their kids than for themselves.

"How have you been, Kushina?" Mikoto finally asks the question she has been nervous to ask, it was the 2nd anniversary of the day of the Nine Tails attack, since she lost Minato and had to seal the beast into her own son.

Kushina is quiet for a while, thinking of how lonely they really have been but each time she thinks about it her mind goes back to Tsunade. Would she really ever return? That night when their lips touched, how would it have felt to really kiss her? Had they finished the kiss maybe she would have stayed or perhaps come back already. Did she really have any reason to return?

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to," Mikoto finally breaks the silence and snaps Kushina out of her train of thought.

"No it's alright; we've actually been alright really. Naruto reminds me so much of Minato it's like he had never left and I'm proud that he can know that his father was the legendary fourth Hokage who saved the village."

"Legendary?" Mikoto asks.

"By the time Naruto is old enough to understand what happened, Minato will be legendary." Kushina smiles.

Mikoto laughs a little at that and nods in agreement. "I think you can double as a good father figure Kushina." Mikoto compliments but Kushina frowns taking it the wrong way.

"Am I that manly?!" Kushina asks with her hand over her heart and speaking as if she were heartbroken.

"What? No! That's not what I meant at all, silly." Mikoto shakes her head with a smile. "You know how to really take charge and demand attention! Naruto could learn how to assert himself like a man from you anyway, besides you kept Minato in shape so I imagine you'd be doing it anyway."

Kushina laughs hard again being unable to disagree with that statement, although when she became a mother she wanted to focus on being the mother. Protective, loving, kind and keeping Naruto a baby as long as she can. If she has to be there father figure than she has to sacrifice some of her protectiveness to teach him to be assertive, her love to be more rough, and to teach Naruto grow up instead of being the one to keep him in between.

He needed a positive strong role model, strong, caring, demanded attention but was gentle when the situation called for it and it didn't HAVE to be a man… Just some kind of father figure. Every single time that she thought of her possibilities it came right back to Tsunade…

"I've been meaning to ask you about something for a long while." Mikoto asks.

"What is it?" Kushina asks.

"What happened to that dress?" Mikoto points to Kushina's dress that was once very long to her ankles was now short and above her knees showing her legs, Kushina blushes having not really told anyone what happened.

She could remember it as though it were yesterday, she found herself walking around baby Naruto and he would constantly grab her dress and she would be forced to trip and fall. Eventually Tsunade got tired of seeing that happen and saw her opportunity one day as Kushina was tripped again and hears a tear.

"Oh Naruto! You ripped mommy's dress." Kushina sighs and looks at the tear and Tsunade makes her way out.

"Let me take a look." Tsunade says and Kushina agrees letting her see but Tsunade grabs the tear and with her strength rips the dress more.

"Tsunade! What are you doing?!" Kushina says turning red while watching Tsunade rip off the bottom of her dress and rip it all the way up passed her knees. "Now you can just even that out later so it doesn't look so raggedy."

"I-I don't know about this Tsunade, it's a bit revealing…" Kushina says looking down at herself not sure how she feels as mother to be showing off her legs like that.

"Nonsense, you have very sexy legs so show em off." Tsunade gives a big smile, "Right Naruto? Isn't mommy sexy?"

Naruto having no concept of the word agrees by nodding happily and Kushina can't help but blush and decide to stop covering up her legs. It wasn't so bad and eventually Kushina just got used to it and wore it all the time even to that day.

Kushina snaps out of her own flashback and shakes her head and answers with a grin; "I have sexy legs."

Mikoto blinks for a while then can't help but burst into uncontrollable giggling at her friend being so unbelievably goofy and never imagined to hear those words come out of her mouth.

On their way back home that afternoon, Kushina doesn't say a word on Mikoto as they see the village gate where she last saw Tsunade. She gently touches her own lips and her fingers tremble a bit as she continues to kick herself every day for not kissing her when she had the chance. Why did she feel this way? She never felt like that toward another girl before, maybe it was just because they were so close and it was the question driving her crazy and she really had no feelings for her. But what if she did? Was it right so soon after losing her husband? But it was as if Tsunade lived there, she took Minato's spot for Naruto by teaching her everything a father is to do at that first year of life.

They return to find Itachi sitting around as Sasuke and Naruto were sleeping. "I hope Naruto didn't cause too much trouble." Kushina asks.

"He was just fine," Itachi assures with a smile hiding that fact that Naruto made a mess of the house and Itachi had it all clean before they got home.

Kushina picks up Naruto in her arms gently; she gives a silent goodbye to Mikoto and Itachi as she made her way out. She looks down at Naruto and smiles at her little boy then looks up as the sun sets and wonders to herself.

_Where are you now? Are you thinking of me? Of us? Do you miss us? Will you ever return? Please I need to know, I don't think I can continue to ignore how it any longer. Come back because I need to ask you…_

_Do you love me? Because I love you. _


End file.
